Internet Interception
Internet Interception is a fan episode from Season 30. It involves Josh and Mimi going digital, thanks to Devious. Roles Starring: *Josh *Mimi Featuring *Devious Appearances: *Russell *Sniffles *Cuddles *Giggles *Pranky (mentioned) *Devious' computer virus *Handy *Disco Bear *Todd *Flippy *Lumpy *Bastion *Savaughn *Otus Plot At an internet cafe, Russell is seen typing with his hand and hook, Sniffles is seen doing some research and Cuddles is seen chatting to Giggles via internet. Josh is sitting next to Cuddles and chats to Mimi about how is Pranky (Mimi likes him and Josh dislikes him). Devious spies at Josh and Mimi through a surveillance camera and decides to hack the internet so HTFs will turn to his command. He finds Handy sitting on a chair and throws him into a closet. Handy tries to get out but he saw that he is handless. Devious logs on and releases his own computer virus into the network. Josh and Mimi saw Devious' face on the computers. Devious tells them to turn to his command, Josh and Mimi refused, but Devious zapped them into the Internet. Josh and Mimi later end up in cyberspace (wearing digitalised suits. Josh is amazed at the size of the Internet. Josh and Mimi explore many websites (even one with spiders). They first go into a restaurant website and discover Disco Bear. Josh grabs Mimi's ear and drags her away from Disco Bear before Disco Bear could flirt with Mimi. They next explore Todd's website and Josh does not like it. Josh spots Devious' computer virus and the virus gets away. Josh and Mimi chase after the virus in light speed cars (Josh's is blue and Mimi's is pink). The cars crash through many websites, including Flippy's military website (which Flippy dies in), a 2013 sign (which crushes The Mole and turns off with static) and Mime's circus website (which Mime silently sobs over the loss of his website). Mimi and Josh see a firewall and their cars crashed into it. The crash flinged both of them into the World Wide Web (portrayed as a spider's web). They corner the virus and Josh fights it using a cursor and a @ symbol. The fight disrupts Internet signals, which angers Lumpy. Lumpy throws his computer out of his window, which then electrocutes Bastion outside. Mimi finally defeats the virus by throwing an e-mail at it. Josh and Mimi hi-five each other and are zapped back to their chairs. Josh then calls the police to arrest Devious for hacking. Devious tells that there will be revenge until Savaughn zaps him with a tazer. Josh and Mimi exit the internet cafe until the automatic door slices both of them in half. Handy manages to escape the closet, but the lights and computers turn off. The episode ends with Handy pulling his signature scowl. Moral: "Stay protected." Deaths *Flippy dies when his website collapses on him *The Mole is crushed by a 2013 sign *Bastion is electrocuted by Lumpy's computer *The virus is destroyed when Mimi throws an e-mail at it *Josh and Mimi are sliced in half by an automatic door Injuries: *Devious is zapped by a tazer Trivia *Josh and Mimi's digitalised suits and light speed cars are references to Tron. *Josh and Mimi's deaths are similar to Sniffles' death in See You Later, Elevator. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 30 Episodes